Tears of an angle
by angleue
Summary: trouble in utopia. our favorite bunny has had enough tears and now will go home to the famly she never knew and make enemie and friends only if the dead Queen, the fates and one chibi brat don't stop her firsyt. rated m for language
1. Chapter 1

_**TEAR OF AN ANGEL**_

_**Gundum pilots**_

**_01/Heero yui: 17 _**

**_02/Dou maxwelle: 17 _**

**_03/Trowa Barton: 17_**

**_04/Quater winner: 16_**

**_05/Wufei chang: 17_**

**_creator of Sanq/Relena Drolina: 17_**

**_Relena's friend/Dorothy carolin: 18_**

**_Dou's girl/ Hilde: 17_**

**_Preventors senior/Sally po: 25_**

**_Ex white fang leader/Zech marqueci: 22_**

**_Ex oz leader/Treize Kushrenada: 26_**

**_Loyal to Treize/Colona Une: 25_**

**_Treiza's daughter/Mariemaia Kushrenada/barton:11_**

**_Loyal to Zech/Lucrezia Noin: 21_**

_**Sailor Scouts**_

_**Cosmos/Serenity USagi tuskion: 16**_

_**Mercury/Amilia ami Minzou: 17**_

_**Mars/Reinka rei hion: 17**_

**_Venus/Minako mina anio: 17_**

**_Jupiter/Manokot lita kion: 17\_**

_**Saturn/ Hotaruin hotaru tomoe: 14**_

_**Neptune/Michelle michure Kouis:21**_

_**Uranus/Amara Haruka Tenio:21**_

**_Pluto/ Trista Setsuna Meiou:22_**

_**Masked/ Mamoru darien chida:21**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1-**_

_**Serenity watch in tears as the other enjoys the party the party. It was celebrating her birthday but rini got everything the child made her the way she is right now. "neo-Queen Selenity?" said Trista with a frown who began to scold the Queen as other did "Shut up I do believe you are my sensha. Rini it's time to come home it is my birthday not your .you will return them to Serenity along with my crystal you stolen" said Selenity who looked pissed "but. But mother meat ball head would only break and miss use this gifts, now you are stressed why not return hom"said rini who didn't get to finish when her mother had slapped her hard "now listen here brat you are Endymion child not mine. Not my heir you will never be the scouts as far as I'm traitor to there Queen and own races and all because of you and how you treat me pointing to chibichibi and my sister you will never be. Ren I'm sending you to another place where you can be happy ok," said Selenity. "Okay" said Serenity who hopped through the portal.**_

_**Serenity landed on top of and LOCKED LIPS WITH16 year old Quarter who blushed as she did. ''GO q-man, never thought you had it in you" said 17 year old Duo who had a lecherous grine on his face until Hilde slapped him on the back of his head "hentai pervert leave Quatre-san alone. Though they do seem to be enjoying that kiss**_


	3. Chapter 3

"**_hentai pervert leave Quatre-san alone. Though they do seem to be enjoying that kiss"Sais hilde_**

_**nowSerenity and quarter both kissed on his bed not seeming to care that the others watched and trowa semmingly watchingly let confusion past thorought his eyes. Serenity pulled away "found you"said Serenity." so you did, I had hoed that you wouldn't Dark cosmos but now that you are here I guess that I'll be the one to watch over you now seing as you can't be tursted alone. some one might take advantage and aduse of you. you after all my creation"said quarter "LIKES you and Onee do? cause if SO TO late. your friends are starring your koi is confused"said Serenity inbetween kissing his neck while unbuttoning his shirt. "usagi stop"said quarter as Serenity whinne in protest "but Chaos!"said Serenity as quarter pushed serenity ruffly on the BED "sigh this is Serenity"said quarter**_

_**9 hours**_

"_**Great"said Duo as Serenity stood going throw her sid of the closet "you try being Sexually frustarted for 6 years and tell me how you feel. damne Terrens they donn't know how to have a proper orgy or party"said Serenity "oh andchaos-sama I think you want this"said Serenity threwing the locket at quatre. The silver crystal? why is she giving it to me?thought quatre wholooked at Serenity who looked rather bored, yet she did her mission now there was no more use for her to be a live any more.he'd have to kill her. but it felt do wrong her whole life was based on lies he knew there was no way Queen Seleiy was going to let this mighty gift go so easily."there is nothing great about what you've just heard. being use by fate and destiny, and the scouts along with some ghoust who claims to be my mother. my whole existance is so that others like you can live at the balance won't be destroyed**_

_**so that I can fight a meaningless war over and over and over, with no real life or true happness and withoutlove or a soulmate. my life's purpose is to only make sure that Chaos and cosmos has all that they want while still in duty and even after.and yes I mean every thing that they want. their lives are the same as mine so is their lifes purpos to make a dead bitch and chibi-brat oh so happy"said Serenity now Usagi who wore a low cut dark grey string stap dress.quatre and the other heard the bitterness in Usagi 'svoice"and I hate them for it everything thatcould have beenfor my soul mate is gone and it willnever return "said Usagi who ran out in tears "great going duo now she in pain"said Hilde who was adout to hite duo when the gods appeared right in front of usagi who looked really surprized that they would appear infront of a leser immortalservent such as her.**_


End file.
